


By her side

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, I shot Ellie again in my fic, Injured Ellie Bishop, Oops, but she's okay, with Nick by her side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 1: "No, come back!"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	By her side

"Bishop!"

"Ellie!"

Gibbs' and Nick's voices overlapped as they both shouted Ellie's name, warming her for the suspect behind her.

But it's too late. The bullet scraped through Ellie's left shoulder as she ducked, followed by a pained groan from her as she collapsed onto the ground.

Nick and Gibbs fired multiple times as the shooter in unison immediately, taking him down.

While Gibbs went to check on the shooter, Nick rushed to Ellie's side and gathered her into his arms.

"Hey Ellie, you okay?" Nick took his jacket off and balled it against the wound on her shoulder

"Nick..." Ellie winced when pressure was applied onto her shoulder.

"Shhh you're gonna be fine Ellie" Nick kept pressing onto the wound, the other hand rubbing Ellie's right arm in an comforting manner.

All the events afterwards was a blur for Ellie.

Paramedics arriving, riding to the hospital, getting stitches, feeling pain.

And Nick staying by her side. His warm, big hand holding her clammy small one.

The next thing Ellie really consciously registered was waking up alone in a hospital room, dull ache in her left shoulder.

Where was Nick? Ellie thought, frowning at the whole situation when the events from earlier came back to her.

She sighed with defeat, feeling stupid that she didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings and had let this happen. A frustrated tear rolled down Ellie's cheeks without her knowing.

Nick had gone to get some coffee, seeing that Ellie was soundly asleep under the effect of pain medications. He was about to enter the room when he saw Ellie's tears.

He froze by the door, not sure whether he should enter or give Ellie's some space.

An ache grew in Nick's heart when Ellie's tears kept flowing down her face, starting to soak the pillow. He just couldn't stay still anymore.

"Ellie?" He called out softly, not wanting to startle her, and walked towards the bed.

Ellie turned her head to the doorway and locked eyes with Nick, tears starting to flow faster as her breath quickened.

Nick closed the distance between him and Ellie with two strides and perched on the side of Ellie's bed. He reached out and placed his palm on Ellie's face, cupping her cheek and swiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Hey shhhh, don't cry El, you're okay now"

"Nick..." Ellie whispered out his name hoarsely, her mouth dry from being kept under with the pain meds.

"Lemme go get you some water okay?" Nick kissed Ellie's forehead before retreating his hand from her face.

Sensing Nick's warmth leaving her, panic overcame Ellie and she moved to grab hold of Nick's hand, letting out a pained hiss when her sudden motion pulled her wound.

_"No, come back!"_ Ellie whimpered, tone desperate.

Nick had been a constant by Ellie's side since she fell onto the ground earlier, and she's totally not liking the idea of Nick leaving her.

"Shhh baby I'm here, not going anywhere" Nick let himself be pulled back onto his original position and replaced his hand back on Ellie's cheek, the other gently caressing over the bandage under her hospital gown in a soothing way, also to keep her laying still.

"I'm right here Ellie, I'm not gonna leave you"


End file.
